This invention relates to a video camera having a zoom function and including an electronic viewfinder.
Using a video camera permits both a still image and a dynamic image to be obtained. Since the resolution of video cameras is lower than that of photographic cameras (film cameras), however, there is a demand for a combined use of a video camera and a photographic camera. For example, a photographic camera may be firmly fixed to a video camera so that the shutter of the photographic camera can be operated while a dynamic image is recorded by the video camera.
In video cameras having a zoom function, the angle of view of a picked-up image changes as the zooming power is changed. This is the case with photographic cameras having a zoom function.
Accordingly, when operating the shutter of the photographic camera while viewing an electronic viewfinder of the video camera, the field of view of the video camera cannot be accurately recognized, and thus the shutter cannot be correctly released.
An object of this invention is, therefore, to provide a video camera which permits the view field of a photographic camera to be accurately recognized even if the zooming power is changed. Another object of this invention Is to provide a video camera in which the height-to-width ratio of an image derived from an output video signal of the video camera can be made coincident with that of an image obtained by a photographic camera.